


Happy Freaking Father's Day

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Team Free Will [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Confused Sam, Drunk Dean, Emotional Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father's Day, Hurt Dean, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stand Alone, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some spoilers to season 7 episode 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Freaking Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt week 5, prompt: Father's Day.

 

The bottle of whiskey sat in front of Dean; it was over half empty and he had just opened it a couple of hours ago. And to be honest, it looked like he might be needing a second bottle before it was all said and done.

Cas popped in. “Hello D-” Cas took in Dean’s unkempt appearance, and the bottle of whiskey. “Dean. Is everything alright?”

Dean looked at Cas as if he had just asked him the stupidest question in the world.

“Just great Cas. Everything is wonderful.”

Cas knew Dean well enough to figure out he was being sarcastic, but he was still confused on what was wrong. Dean hadn’t even bothered to get dress today, at least it didn't look like it. He was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Under normal circumstances Cas would appreciate the attire Dean was wearing, but not when it was mid-day and he already reeked of alcohol.

Since Cas and Dean had became an official item Dean had laid off all the heavy booze, sticking to a beer every now and again. Seeing Dean in this state raised Cas’ red flag.

Cas tried again. “Is...Sam alright?”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas. “I don't know Cas, I'm sure he’s just fucking fine. Why wouldn’t he be? He doesn’t have to deal with today. I'm sure he doesn't even remember her. I bare-” Dean’s voice broke and a sob escaped from his lips.

Cas went immediately to his side. He pulled Dean against him cradling his head and shoulders against his chest. “Shh, it's okay Dean, I'm here for you.” Dean stiffened and shoved Cas away from him.

“But you weren’t there for her Cas! I couldn’t even protect her! What kind of father allows her uncle to kill her? Huh? Can you answer that Cas?”

Cas tried wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders but Dean maneuvered out of the way. “Dean you're intoxicated, you’re not making any sense.

“No Cas, you just refuse to believe the truth! My father was a shitty father and look, I turned out to be just as bad. Us Winchesters are bad news Cas. Get out while you can.”

“Dean, I don’t know what you’re talking about. You and Sam are good men, you put everything on the line for this world. Bad men don't do that.”

Dean shut down, choosing to ignore Cas altogether. Picking up the bottle, Dean took deep swigs from the bottle, tears were running freely down his face. He was in the privacy of his own room, no need to pretend. Cas left Dean in search for some answers.

Cas popped in on Sam, and had to promptly turn his back.

“Seriously Castiel. When will you learn to knock on a door around here? If you ever see my Samuel naked, I will burn your eyes out.”

Balthazar and Sam had been reclining on their bed making out. Cas agreed he needed to start knocking.

“Sorry. I was just very concerned about Dean.”

Sam jumped up in concern. “What’s wrong with Dean?”

“I don't know. He isn't making sense. He keeps going on about how John was a deplorable father and he was too. He said you didn't have to be concerned with today and that you killed your niece, his daughter. What is he talking about?”

Sam sat back down heavily, running a hand through his hair roughly. “Yes, I killed Emma.” Cas and Balthazar looked at him bewildered, “But it was her or Dean!” Sam added quickly.

“My cœur, you killed a child to save your brother?” Balthazar couldn't hide the sneer and disgust in his voice. It tore at Sam.

“No, you don't understand. It wasn't like that. Dean had a one night stand with an Amazonian, as you probably know, they grow at a faster rate and his daughter was grown in a matter of days. His daughter came to kill him as a right of passage, and naturally, Dean couldn’t bring himself to kill her, so I did.”

Balthazar sat down next to Sam, placing his arm around him. “I'm sorry Samuel.”

Sam smiled bleakly at Balthazar, he understood that Balthazar was apologizing for more than the situation he had just explained. He turned to Cas. “But why now Cas .? This happened several years ago.”

“My guess,” Balthazar said, “is that before Cas and he became better acquainted, Dean was still drinking heavy, and you would have had no indication that anything was wrong or different. Your brother can be very morose.”

Sam and Cas thought about what Balthazar said.

“He has stopped imbibing heavy alcohol.” Cas added thoughtfully.

“But still why today? I don't remember her birthday but I don't know why…”

“It’s Father’s Day you morons!” Balthazar hissed loudly.

Cas’ face fell. “How do I help him Sam?”

“I don’t know Cas. I feel bad for what I had to do, but I don't beat myself up about it. Sounds awful I know, Dean isn't going to want to see me at all today. Maybe not even tomorrow.”

“Family is everything to Dean. Just be there for him Cas. Sit there and say nothing if need be. Just be there.”

Cas nodded solemnly and went back to the room to be with Dean. “I’m very sorry Dean. I'm sorry I wasn’t there for you. I'm sorry what happened to Emma. You think that you were a bad father, but you were the best father you could be under such circumstances. You were prepared take her in and protect her. Had you been given the chance, I know you would’ve been the very best father to her. Look how well you did with Sam.” Cas paused, sitting next to Dean. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around his hunter, hot tears hitting his chest, soaking through his white dress shirt. It broke Cas’ heart. “For what it is worth, Happy Father's Day Dean.”

“Yeah, Happy Freaking Father’s Day to me.” Dean sniffled.


End file.
